1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driving apparatus and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays (“FPDs”), such as organic light-emitting diode displays (“OLEDs”), plasma display panels (“PDPs”), and liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), are being actively developed to replace heavy and large cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”).
PDPs display characters or images using plasma generated by a gas discharge, and OLEDs display characters or images using electroluminescence of specific organic materials or polymers. In addition, LCDs apply an electric field to a liquid crystal layer interposed between two display panels and control the intensity of the electric field to adjust the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. In this way, LCDs display a desired image.
In particular, LCDs and OLEDs each typically include a display panel, a gate driver, a gray voltage generator, a data driver, and a signal controller. The display panel typically includes a plurality of pixels, each having a switching device, and display signal lines. The gate driver turns the switching device of each pixel on or off by transmitting a gate signal to gate lines of the display signal lines, and the gray voltage generator generates a plurality of gray voltages. The data driver selects a gray voltage from the plurality of gray voltages, which corresponds to image data, as a data voltage and applies the selected gray voltage to data lines of the display signal lines. The signal controller controls the display panel, the gate driver, the gray voltage generator, and the data driver.
Typically, each of the above drivers receives a voltage required for its operation and changes the received voltage into a plurality of voltages required for its operation. Specifically, the gate driver typically receives a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage and alternately applies the gate-on voltage and the gate-off voltage to the gate lines as a gate signal. The gray voltage generator typically receives a predetermined reference voltage, divides the reference voltage into a plurality of voltages by using a resistor, and provides the voltages to the data driver.